harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Gabinet Dyrektora Hogwartu
''' '''Gabinet Dyrektora Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwartcie (ang. Hogwart Headmaster's Office) — jedno z najlepiej strzeżonych pomieszczeń na terenie Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Jego wejścia pilnuje posąg chimery, który wpuszcza tylko osoby znające hasło. Za czasów Albusa Dumbledore'a hasłami były nazwy słodyczy, np. kwachy czy cytrynowy sorbet. Ponieważ gabinet znajdował się w wieży, miał on kształt owalny, a na jego ścianach wisiały portrety wcześniejszych dyrektorów szkoły. Tuż za biurkiem znajdował się regał, na którym spoczywała Tiara Przydziału. W pomieszczeniu znajdowały się również: kominek, myślodsiewnia, wiele srebrnych instrumentów, których przeznaczenie nie jest do końca znane, regały z książkami, krzesła dla gości, a obok wejścia złoty drążek, na którym zazwyczaj siedział feniks Fawkes należący do Dumbledore'a. Gabinet został najprawdopodobnie stworzony wraz z założeniem Hogwartu. Od najdawniejszych czasów służył dyrektorom, który przysiadywali w nim i pracowali. Wygląd gabinetu zmienił się diametralnie wraz z nowym dyrektorem, Albusem Dumbledore'em. Podczas nauki w Hogwarcie, Harry Potter wiele razy przebywał w biurze. Najważniejszym jednak wydarzeniem za edukacji Pottera były jego prywatne lekcje z Dumbledore'em prowadzone właśnie w gabinecie. Dzięki nim Harry dowiedział się wiele o przeszłości Voldemorta i przybliżył się do pokonania czarnoksiężnika. W 1997 roku gabinet przestał być własnością Dumbledore'a, ponieważ ten został zabity, a gabinet należał teraz kolejno do: Minerwy McGonagall, Severusa Snape'a, kolejny raz do McGonagall oraz nieznanego następcę McGonagall, który objął "władzę" nad pokojem po przejściu na emeryturę Minerwy. 2 maja 1998, podczas Bitwy o Hogwart, Harry Potter poprzez myślodsiewnię poznał przeszłość Severusa Snape'a, przez co zmienił o nim zdanie. Dzięki tej wizycie dowiedział się także, że jest jednym z horkruksów Lorda Voldemorta, i żeby pozbawić go życia, sam musi zginąć. Historia Stworzenie thumb|left|Herb HogwartuGabinet powstał najprawdopodobniej razem z założeniem Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie przez Godryka Gryffindora, Rowenę Ravenclaw, Helgę Hufflepuff i Salazara Slytherina. Było to około 900 roku p.n.e. Możliwe, że za czasów rządów założycieli, gabinet należał właśnie do nich. Wczesne lata Po tym, jak Godryk Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw i Helga HufflepuffSalazar Slytherin opuścił szkołę po kłótni z pozostałymi założycielami Hogwartu. przestali prowadzić szkołę, przypuszczalnie gabinet należał do ich następców. Na początku XI wieku gabinet był używany przez pierwszego z kolei następce założycieli, określanego mianem pierwszego dyrektora HogwartuThe Leaky Cauldron. Wiadomo, iż do 1408 roku był on własnością Phillidy SporeW tym roku Phillida zmarła. Możliwe, że to w nim pracowała nad dziełem Tysiąc magicznych ziół i grzybów, które w latach 90' XX wieku było podręcznikiem szkolnym w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Po śmierci profesor Spore, od przynajmniej 1503 należał do Eoessy SakndenbergW tym roku Eoessa się urodziła. Następnie od przynajmniej 1724 zasiadywał w nim Ambrose SwottWtedy Ambrose się urodził, a później Vindictus Viridian i Dilys Derwent (do 1768)Wtedy Dilys zmarła. Na początku XX wieku gabinet był własnością Fineasa Nigellusa Blacka, jedynego w historii dyrektora Hogwartu, który w młodości należał do SlytherinuHarry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka). Po śmierciu lub zrzeczeniu się władzy przez Fineasa Nigellusa Blacka, jego urząd przejął Newton Scamander, wybitny magizoolog i autor książki Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Portrety wszystkich tych dyrektorów były rozwieszone w gabinecie za czasów rządów Albusa Dumbledore'a. Inni czarodzieje, do których najprawdopodobniej w nieznanym czasie należało pomieszczenie to: Bazyl Fronsac, Heliotrope Wilkins, Dexter Fortescue, Walter Aragon, Quintin Trimble, Everard, Limebert i Vulpus. Rządy Armando Dippeta thumb|[[Armando Dippet]]Armando Dippet został dyrektorem Hogwartu przed 13 czerwca 1943 rokuWiadomo, że wtedy sprawował już urząd. Podczas swojej kadencji zatrudnił on wielu zławnych czarodziejów na stanowiska profesorów. W ich gronie znaleźli się: Albus Dumbledore (transmutacja), Herbert Beery (zielarstwo), Galatea Merrythought (obrona przed czarną magią), Horacy Slughorn (eliksiry) i Silwanus Kettleburn (opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami). Jest bardzo możliwe, że przed daniem im posady nauczyciela, przesłuchiwał ich wszystkich w gabinecie. 1942 − 1943 W roku szkolnym 1942/1943 po raz pierwszy w historii została otworzona legendarna Komnata Tajemnic, stworzona niegdyś przez Salazara Slytherina. Dokonał tego uczeń piątej klasy, Tom Riddle. Z pomieszczenie uciekł bazyliszek, olbrzymi wąż zabijający wzrokiem. 13 czerwcaHarry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) 1942 doszło do tego, że potwór zabił uczennicę, Martę, która akurat płakała w łazienceHarry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka). Po śmierci Marty, Armando Dippet postanowił wezwać do szkoły jej mugolskich rodziców. Jak wiadomo, mugole nie mogą przebywać na terenie Hogwartu, ponieważ zamek jest chroniony przez różnorakie zaklęcią. Tak więc profesor Dippet musiał wydać zgodę na tymczasowe wpuszczenie dwójki mugoli do Hogwartu. Prawdopodnie miał z rodzicami Marty rozmowę w swoim gabinecie. thumb|left|240px|[[Tom Riddle przed rozmową z profesorem Dippetem]]Później, tego samego dnia, Dippet kazał stawić się Tomowi Riddle w gabinecie dyektora, nie wiedząc, iż to on otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic. Kiedy chłopak przyszedł do niego, dyrektor poinformował go, że nie pozwoli chłopcu zostać w zamku na wakcje, ponieważ w szkole jest niebezpiecznie. Powiedział mu także, że rozważa zamknięcie Hogwartu. Gdy Riddle to usłyszał, zapytał się profesora, czy gdyby sprawca napaści został złapany, szkoła wznowiłaby działalność. Zdumiony Dippet spytał się go, czy wie coś w sprawie napaści, ale Riddle zaprzeczył i opuścił gabinet. Niedługo po wizycie Riddle'ya, chłopiec poinformował Dippeta, że znalazł sprawcę ataków, Rubeusa Hagrida. Tak na prawdę wrobił go w to, nie chcąc, żeby szkoła została zamknięta. Dyrektor uwieżył Tomowi i postanowił wyrzucił Hagrida ze szkoły. Jednakże zareagował na to Albus Dumbledore, ówczesny nauczyciel transmutacji. Zaproponował dyrektorowi, żeby dał Rubeusowi posadę gajowego − Dippet przystał na to. Możliwe, że rozmowa ta odbyła się w gabinecie dyrektora. 1945 − 1946 W roku szkolnym 1945/1946 Tom Riddle ukończył magiczną edukację w HogwarcieUrodził się w 1926 r., a edukację rozpoczął w wieku jedenastu lat, czyli w 1938. Uczniowie Hogwartu mieli obowiązek uczyć się siedem lat, czyli w przypadku Riddley'a w 1945. Od razu po zostaniu absolwentem przyszedł do gabinetu dyrektora i prosił Dippeta o posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, na miejsce Galatei Merrythought, która przeszła na emeryturę. Dyrektor odmówił mu, ponieważ był za młody, ale powiedział, żeby ponownie przyszedł ubiegać się o tą posadę za parę latHarry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka). Rządy Albusa Dumbledore'a thumb|Wygląd gabinetu dyrektora Hogwartu za czasów Albusa Dumbledore'aKiedy w 1956 roku zmarł profesor Dippet, jego miejsce zajął Albus Dumbledore. Wraz z nowym dyrektorem, zmienił się wystrój gabinetu. Dumbledore umieścił w nim wiele delikatnych srebrnych instrumentów, które wytwarzały szum i emitowały kłęby dymu. Zwiększył też kolekcję książek o wiele nowych dzieł. Oprócz tego, za jego kadencji była tam myślodsiewnia, która pozwalała zanurzyć się we wspomnienia i feniks o imieniu Fawkes. Dumbledore zatrudnił wiele nauczycieli, wszystkich prawdopodobnie przesłuchiwał w swoim gabinecie. Lata 50' thumb|left|Tom Riddle w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu, prosząc Dumbledore'a o posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią.Niedługo po objęciu przez Dumbledore'a urzędu dyrektora, do jego gabinetu zawitał 30−letni jużMniej, więcej 30 lat. Tom urodził się w 1926, skończył Hogwart w 1945 r. Dumbledore twierdził, że niedługo po skończeniu Hogwartu, Riddle zabił Hefsibę Smith, a ok. dziesięć lat później znowu zawitał w Hogwarcie. Według teorii Dumbledore'a było to więc najwcześniej w 1955 r., gdy Riddle miał 28 lat. Przypuszczalnie jednak, zdarzyło się to trochę później, pod koniec lat 50'., Tom Riddle. Ponownie ubiegał się o posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Riddle miał jednak inne zamiary, niż nauczanie młodzieży. Dążył bowiem do zdobycia nieśmiertelności i władzy, a zdobycie posady w Hogwarcie pozwoliłoby mu znaleźć zwolenników i poznać tajemnice zamku. Profesor Dumbledore podejrzewał jednak jego prawdziwe zamiary i odmówił Tomowi stanowiska nauczyciela. 1991 − 1992 Pod koniec roku szkolnego 1991/1992 do gabinetu Dumbledore'a trafił list, który informował, że Albus ma się prędko stawić w Ministerstwie Magii. Naprawdę został on wysłany przez Kwiryniusza Quirrella, tegorocznego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, który chciał pozbyć się dyrektora ze szkoły, aby móc swobodnie wykraść Kamień FilozoficznyHarry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka). 1992 − 1993 thumb|Harry rozmawiający z Dumbledore'em w jego gabinecie W 1992 roku Komnata Tajemnic została ponownie otwarta i z jej wnętrza znów wyszedł bazyliszek. Tak jak pięćdziesiąt lat wcześniej potwór zaczął petryfikować uczniów. W końcu, bazyliszek zamienił w kamień Justyna Finch−Fletchleya. Świadkiem tego wydarzenia stał się Harry Potter, uczeń Gryffindoru, który chciał porozmawiać z Justynem. Chwilę po tym jak Harry pojawił się na miejscu zbrodni, znalazła go tam profesor Minerwa McGonagall i widząc spetryfikowanego Finch−Fletchleya postanowiła zaprowadzić chłopca do gabinetu dyrektora. Kiedy zatrzymali się przed posągiem chimery, profesor McGonagall wypowiedziała hasło ("Cytrynowy sorbet"), a następnie wspięli się po spiralnych, ruchomych schodach, które doprowadziły ich do dębowych drzwi. Gdy zobaczyli, iż biuro jest puste profesor McGonagall zaleciła Harry'emu zaczekać na dyrektora i wyszła zostawiając go samego. Chłopiec stwierdził, że ze wszystkich gabinetów, które widział, ten wydał mu się najbardziej interesujący. Potem Potter obejrzał pomieszczenie. Pierwszą rzeczą przed którą się zatrzymał była Tiara Przydziału, ustawiona na jednej z półek. Harry zdjął tiarę z półki i włożył ją na głowę i zaczął rozmawiać z kapeluszem. Spytał ją, czy na pewno nie pomyliła się przydzielając go do Gryffindoru. Tiara powiedziała mu, że umieścił go tam ponieważ poprosił, ale bardziej pasowałby do Slytherinu. Harry nie uwierzył jej jednak i z powrotem odłożył na półkę. thumb|left|[[Fawkes]]Kolejną rzeczą przed którą Harry na jakiś czas się zatrzymał był wyliniały ptak, przypominający niedokładnie oskubanego indyka. Nastolatek wpatrywał się w niego chwilę. Stwierdził, że ptak wygląda na chorego, ponieważ zauważył, iż miał mętne oczy i parę piór mu odpadło. Nagle ptak stanął w płomieniach. Harry zaczął szukać czegoś czym mógłby ugasić pożar i uratował ptaka przez zdechnięciem, ale nic nie znalazł. Chwilę później została po nim tylko kupka popiołu. Nagle do pomieszczenia wszedł Dumbledore. Kiedy Harry powiedział mu, że jego ptak się spalił i nie mógł nic na to poradzić, dyrektor uśmiechnął się i stwierdził, że już najwyższy czas, bo od wielu dni wyglądał okropnie. Potem wytłumaczył zdziwionemu Harry'emu, że owy ptak to feniks, czyli magiczne stworzenie, które spala się i odradza z własnych popiołów. Następnie wskazał Potterowi podłogę i chłopak zobaczył maleńką, pomarszczoną główkę wyłaniającą się z kupki popiołu. Powiedział Harry'emu także, iż to fascynujące stworzenia, a ich łzy mają uzdrawiającą moc oraz że są wspaniałymi towarzyszami. thumb|262px|Dumbledore dotykający popiołów, które stworzyły się poprzez spalenie FawkesaZanim Harry zdążył wyjaśnić Dumbledore'owi sprawę petryfiakcji Justina, do biura wpadł Rubeus Hagrid i zawołał od progu, że to nie Harry jest sprawcą ataku i że ma na to dowody. Dumbledore stwierdził jednak, iż wcale nie obwinia Harry'ego o napaści. Zmieszany Hagrid wyszedł z gabinetu. Chwilę potem dyrektor zaczął rozmowę z Harrym o napaściach, ponieważ choć wiedział, że to nie Potter jest ich sprawcą, domyślał się, iż ma z nimi coś wspólnego. Chłopiec zaprzeczył, jako wie coś o tajemniczych atakach, a następnie opuścił biuro. 1994 − 1995 30 października 1994 roku do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie zawitały delegację z Instytutu Magii Durmstrangu i Akademii Magii Beauxbatons, aby wziążć udział w Turnieju Trójmagicznym, który w tym roku miał odbywać się w Hogwarcie. W Wielkiej Sali umieszczono Czarę Ognia, do której chętni powyżej siedemnastego roku życia mogli wrzucać karteczkę z imieniem i nazwiskiem oraz nazwą szkoły. Czara miała później wybrać po jednym reprezentancie z każdej z trzech szkół magii. Możliwe, że ten magiczny przedmiot przyniesiono z gabinetu dyrektora Hogwartu. 1 listopada 1994, w święto Hallowen, uczniowie trzech szkół zebrali się w Wielkiej Sali, aby dowiedzieć się kto zostanie reprezentantem poszczególnych placówek. Podczas uroczystości Czara Ognia po raz pierwszy w historii czterech uczestników (w tym dwóch z Hogwartu, Cedrika Diggory'ego i Harry'ego Pottera). Później okazuje się, że stało się tak, ponieważ śmierciożerca Bartemiusz Crouch Jr, który ukrywał się w ciele Alastora Moody'ego, wrzucił do Czary nazwisko Pottera, aby pomóc Lordowi Voldemortowi w zlikwidowaniu chłopca. Po długiej dyskusji postanowiono jednak, że Harry weźmie udział w Turnieju. Oprócz Cedrika i Harry'ego Czara wybrała także Fleur Delacour (Beauxbaton) oraz Wiktora Kruma (Durmstrang). Po uroczystości Czara Ognia została przypuszczalnie z powrotem przeniesiona do gabinetu dyrektora Hogwartu. Od początku roku szkolnego Harry'ego Pottera sporadycznie piekła jego blizna w kształcie błyskawicy, która pokazywała mu co w danej chwili robi Lord Voldemort. Zaniepokojony tym chłopiec napisał list do swojego ojca chrzestnego, Syriusza Black'a, aby pomógł mu w tej ciężkiej dla niego sytuacji. Mężczyzna polecił chrześniakowy, aby kiedy znowu zapiecze go blizna niezwłocznie poszedł do gabinetu dyrektora i powiedział o tym Dumbledore'owi. Tak oto, na początku 1995 roku, podczas lekcji wróżbiarstwa z Sybillą Trelawney, blizna Harry'ego znowu zaczęła piec. Pani Trelawney kazała Potterowi udać się do skrzydła szpitalnego. Nastolatek, słuchając rady ojca chrzestnego, nie poszedł do szkrzydła szpitalnego, tylko skierował się w stronę gabinetu. Wejścia jak zawsze pilnował chimery, a problem sprawiało to, że Potter nie znał hasło, które było często zmieniane przez Dumbledore'a. Harry próbował różnych haseł, ale były one nieprawidłowe. Wśród słodycze, które przypuszczał, że mogą być nowym hasłem, wymienił: Cytrynowy sorbet, Owocowe żelki, Pałeczka Lukrecjowa, Najlepsza balonowa guma Drooblesa, Fasolki wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta, Czekoladowa żaba, Musy−świstusy oraz Cukrowe pióro. W końcu wypowiedział słowa Karaluchowy blok, które okazały się nowym hasłem. Kiedy posąg chimery się odsunął, Harry wsunął się w otwór w ścianie i stanął na pierwszym stopniu spiralnych schodów, które poprowadziły go ku drzwiom gabinetu dyrektora Hogwartu. Gdy chłopiec stanął przed drzwiami, usłyszał, iż w gabinecie ktoś rozmawia z Dumbledore'em. {str. 604!} 1995 − 1996 1996 − 1997 1997 − 1998 1998 − 1999 Druga Bitwa o Hogwart Późniejsza historia McGonagall dyrektorem Wygląd Wejście thumb|left|156px|Chimera pilnująca wejścia do gabinetu Hogwartu.Gabinet dyrektora Hogwartu znajdował się w Wieży Dyrektora, a dokładnie w Korytarzu Chimery. Nazwa korytarzu brzmiała tak, a nie inaczej, ponieważ na jego końcu stał duży pomnik chimery. Aby wejść do gabinetu trzeba było wypowiedzieć hasło, a gdy było dobre gargulec odsuwał się i wpuszczał osobę do środka. Wchodziło się wtedy na schody, które zaczynały wić się ku górze. W końcu dotarły one do drzwi gabinetu. Wnętrze Był to wielki i piękny okrągły pokój, pełen dziwnych cichych odgłosów. Na stołach o cienkich, wrzecionowatych nogach stały rozmaite srebrne urządzenia, warczące, wirujące i wypuszczające obłoczki dymu. Ściany były obwieszone portretami byłych dyrektorów i dyrektorek, które zazwyczaj drzemały w ramkach. W gabinecie znajduje się również olbrzymie biurko z nogami w kształcie szponów, a za nim, na półce, leżała Tiara Przydziału. Cenne przedmioty Oprócz wielu zwykłych przedmiotów takich jak książki, magiczne instrumenty, meble itd. w gabinecie było wiele cennych, wyjątkowych przedmiotów, rzadko spotykanych w świecie magii. Szczególnie dużo takowych można było się doszukać w gabinecie za kadencji Albusa Dumbledore'a. thumb|366pxPierwszą oryginalną rzeczą w gabinecie nie był jednak żaden przedmiot, tylko zwierzę. Dumbledore trzymał bowiem w gabinecie swojego feniksa, Fawkesa. Nie dość, że bardzo mało osób posiada feniksa, to zapewne jeszcze mniej trzyma te stworzenia w swoich gabinetach. Fawkes był przyjacielem dyrektora, był w mniemaniu Dumbledore'a wyjątkowy (tak też właśnie było) − i dlatego trzymał go w gabinecie. Z resztą w Hogwarcie przypuszczalnie nie ma pomieszczenia, w którym można by było przechowywać feniksa. Gdyby nie obecność Fawkesa w 1996 roku, to możliwe, że aresztowano by Dumbledore'a. Ptak bowiem deportował się razem z Albusem. Nie wiadomo od kiedy feniks przebywał w gabinecie. Zakładając, iż feniksy są długowieczne, możliwe, że od początku urzędowania Dumbledore'a na posadzie dyrektora. Ptak opuścił pomieszczenie w dniu pogrzebu dyrektora, na początku 1997 roku. Magiczne zdolności Gabinet ma najwyraźniej własną wolę, jak z resztą większość pomieszczeń w Hogwarcie. W 1996 roku Dolores Umbridge, która po ucieczce Dumbledore'a została ogłoszona przez Ministerstwo Magii nową dyrektorką Hogwartu, nie mogła wejść do gabinetu, ponieważ on jej nie wpuszczał. Jak w późniejszym czasie wyjaśnił portret Fineasa Nigellusa Blacka, gabinet należy tylko i wyłącznie do prawowitego dyrektora. Możliwe także, że jak wiele rzeczy w zamku, zmieniał umiejscowienie. Znane hasła thumb|left|Gabinet dyrektora Hogwartu stworzony z klocków LEGO.Hasła były zabezpieczeniem chroniącym gabinet. Za czasów Albusa Dumbledore'a hasłami były nazwy słodyczy. Od czasu do czasu dyrektor zmieniał stare hasło na nowe. *Cytrynowy sorbet *Kajmakowe eklerki *Kwachy *Karaluchowy Blok *Musy−świstusy *Dumbledore (za czasów Severusa Snape'a) Znani użytkownicy Użytkownikami gabinetu byli wszyscy dyrektorzy, którzy przypuszczalnie korzystali z biura. Dumblendore.jpeg|Albus Dumbledore Mcgonagall.jpg|Minerwa McGonagall Snape-hp-photo-severus-snape-8304850.jpg|Severus Snape 455px-Dippet Portrait.jpg|Armando Dippet FINEAS.jpg|Fineas Nigellus Black Newton Scamander.jpg|Newton Scamander Viridian.jpg|Vindictus Viridian Ambrose.jpg|Ambrose Swott Eoessa.jpg|Eoessa Sakndenberg Philida.jpg|Phyllida Spore Godricgryffindor.gif|Godryk Gryffindor Helga Hufflepuff by leelastarsky.jpg|Helga Hufflepuff Rowena Ravenclaw WWHP.jpg|Rowena Ravenclaw Salazar Slytherin (full size).gif|Salazar Slytherin Bazyl.jpg|Bazyl Fronsac Dexter.jpg|Dexter Fortescue Everard.jpg|Everard Wilkins.jpg|Heliotrope Wilkins Trimble.jpg|Quintin Trimble Vulpus.JPG|Vulpus Limebert.jpg|Limebert Walter.JPG|Walter Aragon *Phyllida Spore Za kulisami *thumb|Gabinet dyrektora Hogwartu i kukła przedstawiająca Dumbledore'a w Czarodziejskim Świecie Harry'ego PotteraGabinet dyrektora Hogwartu można zwiedzić w Czarodziejskim świecie Harry'ego Pottera. *Wystrój gabinetu wyraźnie zmieniał się w kolejnych częściach filmów. Jedną ze zmian jest kolor szafek. W drugiej części wszystkie były czarne, za to w następnych ich kolor zmienił się na srebrny. Tak samo jest z obrazami. Ich umiejscowienie i postacie na nich umieszczone są inne w kolejnych filmach. *Alfonso Cuarón, reżyser trzeciej części, przyznał, że zestaw do gabinetu dyrektora Hogwartu był wśród jego ulubionych zestawów, choć nie pojawił się w filmie przez niego reżyserowanym. *Większość obrazów w gabinecie to członkowie ekipy filmowej w strojach czarodziejów. *Mimo iż gabinet jest imponujący, w wielu przypadkach był za ciasny, by ustawić w nim kamery, które pokazywałyby scenę z wielu miejsc, więc niektóre kamery były umiejscowione w dziwnych miejscach, np. wbudowane w szafki i półki. *Zestaw do biura dyrektora był najdroższy ze wszystkich zestawów użytych w serii. *Wszystkie książki w gabinecie, to Yellow Pages, zrobione tak, aby przypominały stare czarodziejskie księgi. *Jeden z obrazów w gabinecie dyrektora ukazuje Gandalfa Szarego, bohatera Władcy Pierścieni. Można go ujrzeć w drugiej części, kiedy Harry po raz pierwszy odwiedza gabinet dyrektora. Choć jest on postacią z innej książki, to też jest on czarodziejem. *W czwartej części książki biuro umiejscowione jest na drugim piętrze, za to w Księciu Półkrwi − na siódmym. Można to jednak wyjaśnić faktem, iż w Hogwarcie pomieszczenie zmieniały miejsce. *W adaptacji filmowej Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu ''zestaw do gabinetu jest użyty do scen prywatnych lekcji profesora Lupina z Harrym Potterem. *Scena w gabinecie dyrektora jest jedną z ostatnich scen w ostatnim tomie (nie licząc epilogu). *W drugiej adaptacji w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu odbywa się rozmowa Dumbledore'a z Harrym, po pokonaniu bazyliszka. W książce zaś, rozmowa ta ma miejsce w gabinecie Minerwy McGonagall. Występowanie *Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra)'' thumb|284px|Rysunek przedstawiający Harry'ego Pottera i Albusa Dumbledore'a w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu. *''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) '' *''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) '' *''Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka)'' *''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) '' *''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) '' *''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) '' *''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) '' *''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) '' *''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) '' *''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) '' *''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) '' *''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) '' *''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film)'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 '' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 '' *''Pottermore'' * en:Headmaster's office fr:Bureau du directeur ru:Кабинет директора de:Schulleiterbüro Kategoria:Gabinety Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji Kategoria:Własności Albusa Dumbledore'a